Dance of Life
by Mistress Ai
Summary: KagxSess. Kagome attends Camargo Dance School with her friends: Tadashi Sango and Kobayokawa Kyoko. All is well until auditions for world famous director, Niwa Sesshomaru's new movie, are announced. Will Sesshomaru fall in love with the star of the show?


Dance of Life

**A/N : This is a fic that I have been meanig to write, but was too lazy to even start. But it's been bugging me SO much, I had to write it! Anyways, I hope this will please you and I'll probably update once every 2 weeks, but if I can I'll maybe update more than once in that 2 week period. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own it, okay? I can still wish(hee hee).**

**Chapter 1 :** **Auditions**

"Got the chips and popcorn!" said Kagome, happily.

"Great!" replied Sango.

Kagome had planned a little sleepover for her and her two best friends.

First, there was Tadashi Sango, a beautiful 18-year-old girl with luscious brown hair. She had chesnut couloured eyes and had an exquisite body; well to her boyfriend, at least. She and Kagome had met in tenth grade. They had gotten along really quickly and became best friends in no time.

Second, there was Kobayokawa Kyoko. Kyoko was the most straightforward person you would ever meet in your life. She had long mid-back lenghtroyal bluehair. She had shocking emerald eyes and a picture perfect smile. She had met Kagome and Sango on a trip to Osaka, at the end of the summer of their tenth grade. They had bumped into each other at their hotel and had become fast friends. When they had returned to Tokyo, she had been waiting for them at the airport saying that she had moved the day before their departure of Osaka.

But they had one main thing in common: their love of dancing.

"Give the popcorn over here." said Kyoko. "Don't drop that on the couch, okay?" said Kagome.

"Do I look like I'm five, Kagome?" asked Kyoko, in an exasperated tone.

Kagome shook her head, laughing a bit, at her friend's response to her nanny-like behavior.

"Are you guys done, 'cause I wanna watch the movie," said Sango, impatiently.

"Pipe down, Sango. We're trying to watch the movie!' said Kyoko, through a fit of giggles. A pillow to the face was the only response she got. The girls laughed at their childish behavior and started a pillow fight.

Ten minutes later, after the pillow fight ended, it was clear that, with all the food on the carpet, there wouldn't be a movie.

"I have an idea!" said Kagome. "Let's make an icebox cake!"

"Yeah that's a great idea!" said Sango. Kyoko nodded and the girls entered the kitchen.

"Okay," said Kagome. "We'll need whipped cream and chocolate wafers."

Sango pulled out three cans of whipped cream, while Kyoko searched the cupboards for chocolate wafers.

"Got the whipped cream." said Sango, pointing at the three canisters.

"But we ain't got any wafers." said Kyoko, in a whiny voice.

"Well then, what do we do with the whipped cream?" asked Kagome.

"This." replied Sango. She popped the cap off of one of the cans, and squirted a blob of the substance into her mouth.

"Sango! We need that!" said Kagome.

"Three cans?" she asked. "We couldn't eat three cans if we wanted to!"

Kagome sighed and Sango took the advantage and shot a big blob of the cream into Kagome's mouth.

"Bull's eye!" she shouted in victory. Kyoko took that chance and grabbed the second can off the counter. She had trouble popping the cap off and saw Kagome eyeing the third canister. Kyoko reached to grab it, but Kagome dove and got there first. She popped the cap off and started spraying blobs of cream on Kyoko, who still hadn't removed her cap. Sango joined in and both girls sprayed full force their extremely unlucky friend.

Kyoko finally popped the cap off and started spraying Kagome. Sango decided to spray Kagome, also, but slipped and fell face-first on the whipped cream-covered floor. The two other girls laughed so hard that they dropped their cans and fell to the floor laughing. Sango also laughed. After the giggle fit, all three girls stood and glanced around the kitchen; well what was left of it.

"You look ridiculous." said Kagome to Kyoko.

"YOU look ridiculous," she replied. "I look dignified!"

They burst out laughing once again.

"Come on you guys," said Kyoko, managing to speak through her laughter. "We have to clean up."

"Why don't you take a bath, and Sango and I start the cleanup?" offered Kyoko to Kagome.

"Yeah, sure!" answered Kagome. She walked towards the doorway and took off her slippers, so not to track whipped cream in the appartment she shared with her two friends.

The appartment was fairly big. They had bought one from the best. It had three bedrooms, five bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a den. It was luxurious since all three of them owned it. It had tatami flooring in the living room, the den and in all three bedrooms. The bathrooms were tiled and so was the kitchen floor. The rest of the appartment, such as the hallways, the entrance and the closets, had hardwood floor.

Kagome made her way to her bedroom and opened the white door. Her room had a summer-green, spring-pink color scheme. It was absolutely gourgeous. She had a wooden desk, a large wooden vanity and a computer. Her bed was queen-sized; it had green and pink bed sheets and a bed-side table beside it.

Kagome walked towards the window, near her desk, and shut the curtains. She had heard on the news that people would watch others undress in their bedrooms, through said-person's window. So Kagome always made sure her curtains were closed before undressing.

With that done, she took off her clothes and walkedtowards her bedroom bathroom. She quickly turned on the water and entered the tub, letting the warm water soothe her tense muscles. Since Kagome was a dancer, her muscles were usually tense.

She had started dancing at the age of six and had taken lessons ever since. She had taken ballet lessons, tango lessons, ballet-jazz lessons, hip-hop lessons, breakdancing lessons and even ballroom dancing lessons. Yes, she loved to dance and was determined to become a famous dancer one day; preferably a ballerina oe hip-hop dancer.

She could hear the people chanting her name and seeing her name in lights: ' The fantastic Kagome!'.

She grabbed her shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid into her hand. She then scrubbed the mixture into her hair and then rinsed her raven-coloured locks. She repeated this action, only this time with conditionner.

After washing her hair(or more like getting the sticky whipped crem out of her hair), she stepped out of the tub and let the water drain. She grabbed her fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body. She grabbed another, smaller towel, and wrapped it around her head, for her hair to dry.

Knowing that if she walked out of the bathroom without her slippers, she would ruin the tatami, so she had grabbed another pair of slippers, since her pink ones were still in the kitchen. She slipped on those slippers and stepped out of the bathroom.

She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from her closet, and changed into them.

She then grabbed her blow dryer and quickly blow dried her hair. After putting away her towels and blow dryer, she rushed out of her room, knowing that if she didn't get her ass back into the kitchen, Sango and especially Kyoko, would kick it for sure.

"One, two, three. One, two, three…" repeated the dance teacher. Kagome, Sango and Kyoko had left for their ballet lessons, that morning. After the whipped-cream fiasco the night before, the girls hadn't gotten much sleep, but didn't take that excuse not to miss their favorite part of the day.

"Very good, Kagome." commented their teacher, Miss Noelle. She had been a famous ballerina in the United States, and had moved to Japan a few years after her retirement. She was only thirty-two.

"Bend just a little more, Kyoko." she said turning away. "Alright girls, come here."

All the girls in the room stopped what they were doing and came and sat in the open space of the dance studio.

"Yesterday, I had a talk with the principal of the school(**A/N: The dance school, she means. The girls attend Camargo Dance School on the weekend. Okay?)** and she told me that the auditions for the great film director, Sesshomaru Niwa, will be held in this very school." she said, smiling.

Whispers could be heard from the group of girls.

"So, if you want, you can audition for the movie, since he's looking for ballerinas." she said. A small 'ding' was heard and Miss Noelle announced the end of the lesson. The girls, filled with excitement, walked towards the locker room.

"Oh.My.Gosh." was all Kagome could say. "Yeah, tell me about it," whispered Sango.

"I am so auditioning!" said an exited Kyoko.

"You, audition?" asked a voice behind them. They turned and saw their worst and most annoying enemy: Mizuki Kikyo.

"Piss off, Mizuki." said an irritated Sango. "In case you forgot, Tadashi, to be a ballerina, you need talent,"said Kikyo.

"Then why are you still here?" asked Kyoko. Laughter could be heard in the back of the room.

"You do know, I'll get the leading part." she said sticking her head up, like a total snob.

"You are the most stuck up person I have ever met, or is your head too far up your ass for you to notice?" replied Kyoko. With a 'humph', Kikyo left. The dancing trio had won this round! They headed for their locker, dialed their numbers and opened the doors.

"Kagome, why didn't you back us up?" asked Sango.

"Gomen, I was gonna say something but she left. I thought we were going to have a better argument than that!" she replied. They changed and grabbed their dance bags.

"Oh." said Sango, before heading towards the door.

"It doesn't really matter, 'cause we got her good and mad that time." said Kyoko.

The girls walked towards Sango's silver Mercedes and entered the car; Sango behind the wheel, Kagome in the passenger seat and Kyoko in the back seat. Sango put the key in the ignition and drove off.

"I can't believe you spent 23 000 yen on ballerina slippers." said Sango, slipping off her sneakers. She, Kagome and Kyoko had gone to the mall to buy a few things. They had returned late and they had to hurry and go back to Camargo, since the auditions were tonight.

"I needed new ones," said Kagome. "Just put the stuff down and let's go, already!" said Kyoko. Kagome put all of the shopping bags on the ground and turned around to open the door. Sango slipped her sneakers back on and they went back to Sango's car. They got in and drove back to Camargo.

The room was filled with girls attending Camargo. Kagome glanced around and saw Kikyo in a corner with her friends, then spotted a silver-haired boy in the far corner of the room. He had amber eyes and he was THE hottest guy she had ever seen. He didn't return the glance but, heck, if he would have, she would've fallen on the spot, 'cause, well, you can see my point.

Just then, Miss Noelle walked in, silencing the group of hyper girls. Kagome found a spot beside Sango and sat.

"Konnichiwa, ladies. These are the auditions for the upcoming movie 'Dance of Life'." she said. She turned and faced the silver-haired boy, standing in the corner.

"I'd like you all to meet, world-renowned movie director, Niwa Sesshomaru!"said Miss Noelle, excitedly. Then, a girl who looked about 15-years-old came out with a pen behind her ear and a clipboard.

"Noelle-san, shall we begin?" asked the girl. Miss Noelle nodded.

"All the ballerinas are here." she said. "Ballerinas?"asked the girl. Miss Noelle nodded.

"Um…We asked for hip-hop dancers, not ballerinas." she finished. All the once brightly lit faces of the students turned into frowns. The girls got up and started to leave, their hopes of becoming famous, crushed.

"Wait! Do any of you know how to dance? Hip-hop, I mean." asked the girl.

Most of the girls shook their head.

"I know how!" shouted a voice from the back. Kagome squeezed herself through the pack of girls and stood proudly.

"I can too." said another voice. Kikyo also walked out of the pack and stood next to Kagome.

"Names, please." said the small girl.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Mizuki, Kikyo."

"Alrighty, then! Let me explain things first." said the girl. She snapped her fingers and a boy with long silver hair, in a suit, came walking out. "This is Niwa Inuyasha. He will be judging and seeing who will play the leading part and who will play replacement, 'cause we alredy have dancers for every other part. I will be judging also. You can call me Rin."

Inuyasha and Rin both sat down behind the judge's table and waited.

"Mizuki, Kikyo." said Rin. "You're up!"

Kikyo climbed the stage and threw her jacket on the ground. She wore a plain white tank top, with red capris. Then, a beat started playing, and she started dancing.

'_Sou da ne bokura atarashii_**'**

'_Jidai o mukaeta mitai de kiseki_**'**

'_Teki kamo ne nido to wa chotto'_

'_Ajiwaenai you ne'_

Kikyo moved to the beat. It was almost mesmerising.

'_Mou ichido'_

'_Omoidashite'_

She quickened the pace when the chorus came. She swung her hips from side to side and her hair swayed, even though she had tied it into a ponytail.

'_Konna hoshi ni umatsureta hi'_

'_Kitto nande ka ureshikute'_

'_Kitto nande ka setsunakute'_

'_Bokura wa naite itan da'_

'_Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow yeah'_

'_Wow wow yeah'_

As the song slowly faded, Kikyo stopped dancing and a roaring applause could be heard in the room. Kikyo bowed, grabbed her jacket and exited the stage. She quickly walked by Kagome, not even giving her a glance.

"Higurashi, Kagome. You're up!" called Rin.

She got up on stage and bowed. She wore a striped black and white tank top and matching black capris. Slowly, the music began to play as she began to dance to the mystifying music that called her…

**A/N: Hey! Hey! A cliffhanger…In the first chapter! Wow, I really am nuts! Anyways, I really hope this chapter was long enough and I hope you'll review.**

**Also, I don't own the song 'Evolution'. It's by Hamasaki Ayumi, so she owns it, okay?**

**Well that's about it, so see ya!**

_**Miko of Pure Souls**_


End file.
